


Doctor Haywood

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Ryan and Jon indulge their shared medical kink with the medical exam table of "Doctor Haywood".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day thirteen. The prompt was medical. This one is really long because, well, I got carried away.

Most people did not own their own medical exam tables, but most people were not Ryan Haywood. Jon was very pleased that his boyfriend _was_ Ryan Haywood, and therefore owned a medical exam table, which he was laying prone on. 

“Right Jon. What seems to be the problem?” Ryan asked, his tone detached. Jon felt himself flush pink under Ryan’s clinical gaze, which travelled up his naked legs to his hips, stopping just for a second on his half-hard cock before moving up his chest. 

“W-Well, Doctor Haywood,” he started. The name always felt strange to say, but he saw the subtle way it made Ryan smirk. 

“I’m really just here for a check up, but i-if you’re going to be seeing me...I do have one concern.” His chest felt heavy as his heart thudded with anticipation. 

“Oh? What’s that?” Ryan asked, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

“I don’t know why, but I’ve been...well, getting aroused very easily lately,” he said, face going red. 

“Oh dear,” Ryan said, teasing in his voice. “Well, don’t worry, Jon, I’ll have a look.”

Ryan turned around to the sink behind him, giving Jon a full view of the way his lab coat hung past his ass. Ryan scrubbed his hands with the familiar smelling antibacterial soap. Jon couldn’t appreciate it, but it truly brought _him_ right into the role of doctor. 

Ryan turned back around to watch the way Jon tried his best to lie still, eyes lidded. 

“Okay, let me just do a basic physical exam,” Ryan said as he walked up to the exam table. He liked to talk Jon through everything. 

“Yes doctor,” Jon replied obediently. 

Ryan’s hands were cold like ice on his skin from the water. He grabbed Jon’s arm, carefully articulating his elbow, nodding to himself. Jon breathed heavily, begging his body to relax. But he couldn’t, as Ryan’s hands moved to his stomach. It tickled a little, but then Ryan was pressing into his skin, which felt so invasive. His chilly fingers rubbed gentle circles into Jon’s belly. Jon was nervous about how close Ryan’s hands were to his cock. 

“Hmm...do you feel a little bloated?” Ryan asked, fingers gently massaging Jon’s tummy. 

“Uh, well, sometimes, yeah,” Jon replied, clenching his fingers against the cool plastic of the exam table. 

“Mhm, I thought so. Well, let me just have a quick look inside your ears, nose, and mouth, then I’ll get to your...specific concern,” Ryan said. 

Jon held in a groan. Ryan was going to make him wait for it; he should have known. Ryan turned to pick up a otoscope from his table, turning on the small light. 

“Alright, relax, Jon, I’m going to look in your ears first,” Ryan said, his voice even. 

Jon turned his head to the side to allow Ryan access.

Ryan brushed his long hair out of the way, which made Jon shiver from the sudden intimacy. The subtle prodding of the tip of the otoscope didn’t bother him, and he could feel the soft heat radiating from the light. Ryan leaned in close, too close to him to look in his ear. Jon could feel his breath, and it sent his heart racing. 

“Good,” Ryan said as he stood. “Flip your head for me.” Jon obeyed quickly, this time not startled by Ryan gently pushing his hair back. 

And then Ryan was back right on top of him, looking into his ear. Jon didn’t understand why Ryan liked being so thorough and realistic, but the waiting he could understand. He felt Ryan withdraw the tool from his ear, and he returned to looking straight up at Ryan.

“Tip your head back,” Ryan instructed, grabbing Jon’s chin and guiding him. Jon couldn’t hold in his gasp, and Ryan gave him a disapproving look. 

“Sorry Doctor Haywood,” Jon apologized quickly. 

“Just please stay still for this, Jon,” he replied, face neutral. 

“Yes doctor,” he said softly. 

Ryan lowered his head towards Jon’s jaw, shining the otoscope up Jon’s nose. 

“Well, your nose looks fine. Now, let me just take the cap off the otoscope, and I’ll look in your mouth,” Ryan said, standing up. He pulled off the otoscope cap, setting it onto the table to leave the light exposed. 

“Please open wide and say ‘aah’,” Ryan instructed. 

Jon opened up, sticking his tongue out.

“Aah,” he said, feeling childish. 

Ryan leaned over him, shining the light into the wet, glimmering inside of Jon’s mouth. 

“Hm,” Ryan said, withdrawing with a look of concern. 

“What’s wrong doctor?” Jon asked. 

“I just need to do a secondary check. Do you mind if I get my gloves on and do a manual exam?”

Jon held in a groan, and he felt like his cock was dripping all over his belly. 

“That’s fine, doctor,” he replied. 

Ryan turned back to the table, retrieving a pair of blue latex gloves. Again, the scent reminded Ryan so much of the doctor’s office, he regretted that it couldn’t do the same for Jon. He pulled the tightly fitting gloves on, letting them make a sharp snap. 

He watched the way Jon jumped and his cock twitched at the sound. 

“Right, please open your mouth again for me,” Ryan said. Jon obeyed easily, letting Ryan once again shine the light into his mouth. 

“You have very nice teeth, Jon,” Ryan complimented him before gently inserting two fingers into Jon’s mouth. The slick latex felt odd as Ryan rubbed across Jon’s tongue. He used the fingers to pull Jon’s cheek back, revealing his wet teeth. He held Jon’s mouth open, watching with fascination as saliva pooled around his molars. 

“Can you close your mouth around my fingers? Don’t bite down,” Ryan said, moving his fingers back to the center of Jon’s tongue. Jon enclosed Ryan’s fingers in the warm, wetness of his mouth. He suckled on them instinctively, and Ryan had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. 

“Good,” he praised, withdrawing his gloved hand from Jon’s lips. 

“Now, let me see what I can do about your concerns,” Ryan said, smiling to himself. He took a step back, eyes falling on Jon’s throbbing, erect cock. 

“Well, Jon, I think I see what you mean. Tell me, is there anything nonsexual that seems to trigger your erections?” Ryan said, cocking his head. 

“Ah, um, sometimes if- if someone insults me?” Jon suggested, his face flushing. 

“I see. I think I can help, but I need to examine your penis first. Is that alright?” he crouched down by the exam table, his face close to Jon’s pelvis.

“Ah yes, whatever you think, doctor,” Jon replied, nodding. 

Ryan rubbed the gloved tips of his fingers up the exposed underside of Jon’s hard cock, making Jon groan. He reached up with two fingers to gently rub the head of Jon’s dick. Precum stuck to the latex, and it made a slight squeaking sound. 

“Yes, yes, like I thought,” Ryan said. 

“What is it, Doctor Haywood?” Jon asked, his voice tense.

“I think what you need are regular prostate massages. We can do the first one today, if you’re ready,” Ryan said, standing back up.

“Y-Yes! I mean, please doctor, I just want to feel better,” Jon said hurriedly. 

“Okay, let me pull the stirrups out,” Ryan said, reaching under the table to swing the metal stirrups up. 

“Just set your legs up here and relax. I know it can be scary, but I’m a doctor, and I’m doing this to help you,” Ryan said softly.

“Of course doctor, I trust you.”

Jon eased his legs up before slowly opening his knees to expose his ass to Ryan. 

“Good job,” Ryan said. Jon couldn’t help but smile. 

Ryan grabbed a bottle of lubricant off the table, pouring some out onto his fingers. The lube made the latex slippery and shiny. 

“Now, breathe deeply, and relax,” Ryan said, positioning his fingertips at Jon’s entrance.

Jon groaned in pleasure when his slick fingers slid in. The latex felt foreign inside him, but good. 

Ryan wasted no time locating Jon’s sensitive prostate, brushing his fingers on it lightly. 

“Gah! D-Doctor!” Jon moaned, squirming against his touch.

“Please hold still so I can finish this procedure quickly.” It was almost painful for Ryan to say that, seeing how much he loved watching Jon squirm. 

“Yes sir,” Jon breathed heavily. 

Ryan prodded his fingers against Jon’s prostate with a steady rhythm, admiring the way Jon tipped his head back in pleasure. His hair fell in a sweaty mess around him. 

“Oh doctor, it feels so strange!” Jon whined. 

“Do you feel a pressure in your groin?” Ryan asked.

“Y-Yes! I feel like I could explode,” Jon moaned, thrusting his hips down to meet Ryan’s fingers. 

Ryan sped up his fingers, and that was enough to make Jon cum. 

“Oh oh doctor please!” Jon groaned as he came, thick ropes landing across his belly. He was surprised by the force of is orgasm, everything spilling out of him and Ryan fucked him through it. 

Ryan withdrew his fingers smoothly, and Jon gasped. 

“How do you feel?” Ryan asked.

“G-Good,” Jon muttered, laying exhausted on the table. 

“Right. If your symptoms start up again, please come back, and I’ll perform another procedure,” Ryan said, pulling the slick gloves off his hands. 

“Of course, Doctor Haywood,” Jon said, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch Ryan press his hand against his cock needily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
